


Naiwność

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Short
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Nigdy się nie łudził, że to będzie trwać wiecznie. Liczył tylko, że potrwa to trochę dłużej.Opowiadanie z Dragon Age: Inkwizycja, z parą Dorian Pavus i mój inkwizytor Elenthiel Lavellan. Spojlery do niektórych kwestii z romansu z Dorianem, smutno i krótko.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 3





	Naiwność

**Author's Note:**

> Zapomniałam już jaki niepokój budzi u mnie wrzucanie czegokolwiek co napisałam w Internet

Nigdy się nie łudził, że to będzie trwać wiecznie. Liczył tylko, że potrwa to trochę dłużej.  
Nie rozumiał dlaczego Dorian nie chciał zabrać go ze sobą, jego tłumaczenia wydawały się tak głupie, że Elenthiel wolałby, żeby powiedział mu, że nigdy go nie kochał, że to była tylko zabawa. Zabolałoby mniej.  
Kiedyś obudzi się w pustym łóżku. Po jego kwaterze nie będą rozrzucone ubrania maga (Dorian nigdy nie chciał przenieść się do niego „na stałe”, choć i tak byli razem niemal każdej nocy).  
Kiedyś obudzi się w świecie, w którym nie będzie mógł pójść do biblioteki tylko po to, żeby się do niego przytulić kiedy świat będzie chciał od niego zbyt wiele.  
Cios-  
„Muszę to zrobić sam”  
Cios.  
„To hipokryzja, że zmieniam świat tutaj kiedy w mojej ojczyźnie jest chaos”  
Cios!  
Walka, czy też, jak teraz, okładanie manekina kijem do ćwiczeń, dawało mu chociaż chwilowe ukojenie. Na krótki moment przekuwał wszystkie emocje w gniew i wyładowywał go w walce.  
CiosCiosCIOS  
Krótka sekwencja coraz silniejszych ciosów sprawiła, że głowa manekina odpadła i potoczyła się kilka metrów.  
Wprost pod nogi Doriana.  
— No, no, amatus — powiedział uśmiechając się. — Ciężki dzień? Wszystko w porządku?  
„Jesteś okropnie nudny i cię nienawidzę”  
— Mogłeś mi powiedzieć prawdę na początku — odparł i był dumny z tego, że głos mu się nie załamał. — Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że mnie nienawidzisz. Byłoby łatwiej.  
Myślał, że dopiero złamie mu serce swoim odejściem, ale się mylił.  
Jego serce już było w kawałkach. I nie był pewien, czy przeżyje kolejny upadek.

**Author's Note:**

> Uparcie pisząc jakiekolwiek opowiadanie z Inkwizycji eksploruję i rozkminiam decyzję Doriana żeby wyjechać samemu, bo wciąż wydaje mi się to niezrozumiałe, i z pewnością w innych opowiadaniach z tą parą też się pojawią tego typu rozterki.  
> Pozostaje mi tylko wyrazić nadzieję, że się podobało.


End file.
